Myishi
Myishi is one of the main antagonists of The Wish List by Eoin Colfer, as well as a major recurring antagonist in the Artemis Fowl universe. Myishi is one of the doomed Souls residing in Hell and has been there for a very long time. Origins Myishi was a very sadistic businessman in Japan when he was alive. He was always lusting after technology, and especially the latest gadgets. Myishi loved technology so much that when he eventually bit it and went to Hell upon death, he became the main gadgeteer in Hell, expanding Hell's landscape with hologram monitors, and CCTV in the tunnel, and he even invented his own Internet in Hell - the "Ectonet." Myishi preferred being in Hell to being on Earth because in Hell, human rights mattered not and he could get away with anything. He had a relationship of some sorts with Beelzebub, but Beelzeub was scared of Myishi - which is saying something because he's a demon. Beelzebub thinks that Myishi makes Dr. Victor Frankenstein look like a "boy scout". Biography Myishi was damned to Hell upon death because of his sadism and, unlike many souls, he delighted in being in Hell, feeling at home there. He rose to the position of torturer in Hell, and he had his own apartment. Myishi was a very sadistic torturer and had his own torture devices. Most of these were linked with technology. He was waiting for when Belch showed up in Hell, and Myishi immediately picked through the memories Belch had of his last moments. Myishi wanted to know if Belch was worth resurrecting, and Beelzebub told him to send a Soul Man demon to guide Belch. Beelzebub noted from the memories Belch had that Meg Finn (the girl Satan was after) had saved Lowrie McCall from being shot, and this apparently spared her from Hell. Satan and Beelzebub were furious and wanted Meg. Myishi was unconcerned, and when Beelzebub said the chances of Meg's kind act were 100%, Myishi said 89 million to one, actually, infuriating Beelzebub who believed Myishi was getting too arrogant. Myishi reappeared when Belch was sucked back to Hell, overloaded with positive energy, which almost destroyed him. Myishi repaired Belch's brain and he sent him back. Myishi assured Beelzebub it would be a success, but Beelzebub said that if it was not, then Myishi would be reclining in the sewers of Hell forever. Myishi met this fate eventually, when Satan failed to get Meg, and he ordered Beelzebub to throw Myishi in the sewage for a few thousand years, then retrieve him. Trivia *He is rather similar to Saddam Hussein in the South Park movie because of his position in Hell. *Myishi plays an important role in The Fowl Twins and The Supernaturalist, other novels by Eoin Colfer. He is the character that connects all of these books into one universe. Navigation Category:Artemis Fowl Villains Category:Male Category:Damned Souls Category:Demon Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Paranormal Category:Supremacists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Undead Category:Evil from the Past Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil